1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a two-way light emitting type display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate, and a liquid crystal layer having an anisotropic dielectric constant. The LCD controls an intensity of electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer to control a light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying a desired image.
The LCD is widely used as a display device of a television set, a communication device such as a mobile phone, and a computer system, and displays the image only in one direction.
In recent years, responsive to a user's various needs, a two-way LCD that displays same or different images in different directions has been developed.